Little Secret
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Greg has been acting oddly lately and when Rodrick gets a whiff of what's happening, he must decide whether to be the type of big brother that gets involved or ignores his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**My first 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' fic. Hope it goes well, cause if it does, there could be more. Anyways, I find the relationship between Greg and Rodrick pretty interesting, so here's a fic focusing on it, when Greg appears to be going through a hard time. Anyways, this whole fic will be from the P.O.V of person in particular.**

E-mail

Dinner, was the usual affair at our house. Nothing special to report. Typical home cooked meal made by mom. Dad at the front, telling me how I should spend more time studying and less time in my band. Like that's gonna happen. It's Loded Diper for life!

Then there's Manny across from me. Nothing worth noting about a baby, cept the way he annoys Greg from time to time. And speaking of the dork, he was sitting right next to me, happily ignoring me like he always tries to do, until I make my move.

I looked round at dad, then mom. Neither one was paying attention to me after dad finished his 'Give up the band' speech. While they were talking, I looked down at my lame brother, hoping to find a quick fix for my addiction to destroying his life. Not a lot I could do here, cept maybe snag the last piece of pie he had ready right in front of him. Without warning, I snatched it away. He looked up, two seconds too late after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Hey!"

"Think fast shrimp. This pie's got my name all over it." And to seal the deal I took a huge bite out of it, and stared him down the whole time. He glared at me like usual. And next would come him crying to mom about it. I took another bite, waiting for it. But it didn't happen. He just looked at me.

"Greg, Rodrick," mom warned. "Would it kill you two to get along at the table for once?"

"Probably," I snickered. "Don't wanna risk it, right lame-wod." A quick smack across the chest from me, left little bro grumbling under his breath. I laughed to heighten his annoyance with me, but he didn't fight back like he normally would. Yeah, there were times when he didn't talk back and went right on to ignoring me.

But this time, I guess was different. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't decided to look back at him later. I don't know. It was like his face was scrunched up like he was worried about something, and not about the kind of stuff I pulled. And if I didn't know any better, it looked like there was, like extra moisture in his eyes or something.

Anyway, mom didn't notice. Greg's head was too far down. And with dinner coming to an end and me quickly getting bored, I started playing an old favorite game of kicking his feet. How long before he'd squeal? Not…long.

But tonight, I could keep going at it, and he didn't say anything like he usually did in the first five seconds. He didn't scream or try to kick back. When dinner was over, he just got up and went up to his room, without a sound. I wasn't used to him acting like that, so, I guess it bugged me, a little. But I just shrugged it off. He was probably over that, so clearly it was time to do something else. I mean, what fun is it when your lame little bro doesn't flip out?

* * *

It was later now, and a blank paper was sitting right in front of me. My teacher expected me to fill it, but why bother myself when I have a perfectly capable dad of doing it for me? I smirked, took the paper, and made my way downstairs, forming the reason of why I couldn't write this one on my own.

Five minutes later, I was marching up to Greg's room to eject him from mom's computer since mom had just, out of nowhere, decided I needed to do my own paper. It was due tomorrow! I couldn't believe she'd do this to her own son. Where's the sympathy? I pushed open the door, barged in, and made a beeline for the nerd at the computer.

"Out of the way shrimp, got a paper to do." I pushed him over in the rolling chair, with my attention solely focused on grabbing mom's computer and bailing out of there. I barely heard him screaming out my name, and that's because I was noticing what was currently on the screen.

It wasn't something perverted like I guess some big brothers would expect their little bros to be looking at. It was something I thought was a little troubling.

"What's this?" I asked him, without even turning away.

He had an e-mail opened, and on the page was something pretty dark.

'_**You're pathetic Heffley. Waste of space. Don't even show up tomorrow. Just do us all a favor and off yourself.'**_

Greg rushed over and closed it, but once again he was too late. I'd already read it fast enough. I'd momentarily forgotten why I barged in here.

"Get out Rodrick!"

"What was that?" Maybe he'd gotten on someone else's nerve. "Been annoying the whole middle grade lately like you do me?"

"I said get OUT!"

I stared at him. He was really worked up. Breathing hard, shaking, and there was that really pissed off look in his eyes that I had never seen. That I had never managed to put there with all my tricks on him. I didn't want to think this was serious. In fact, I didn't. I know kids his age often make lame insults like that. In e-mails, people can write whatever they want and not be able to back it up, but the way Greg looked, he was taking it seriously.

I waved my hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll get out." I started backing away. "But you know…I'm not sure mom's gonna appreciate you giving out her e-mail address like that."

"I have my own you jerk," he growled. "The school does have to send me stuff by e-mail."

"So that was from the school?" I asked, nodding my head toward the computer.

"Just…get out!"

"Hey, I came up here to borrow the computer." Then I smiled. "Or maybe, I should tell mom about all this. See if, this is all okay with her…borrowing the computer I mean."

Greg was fuming now. He looked like he could explode at any minute.

"You…you…"

But he didn't get to finish insulting me, cause next thing we knew mom was at the door.

"What's going on up here?"

I turned to her, then looked back at Greg. He was whiter than…I don't know…something white…a marsh-mellow I guess. I looked between the two for a moment, then shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing. I just needed to borrow the computer, and as usual, Greg is being selfish about it."

That ugly glare of his was turned to me again.

"Greg," said mom, in the way when she was about to lay down the law. "Let your brother borrow the computer."

"But-"

"Yeah Greg," I mimicked sweetly, "Let your brother borrow the computer."

Mom tilted her head, which meant that he needed to do it now. Still fuming, but quietly, Greg picked up her laptop and thrust it in my arms.

"Thanks Greg," I told him, smirking at that look of hate, but then I noticed it again. His eyes had like extra moisture in them. Was he seconds from crying? But he didn't. He just turned away and stormed out the door.

"Honestly, you two really need to work on getting along better," mom said as she started leaving. "It'll be easier on all of us."

I left for my room, but my thoughts were even farther from finishing that paper. What was going on with the dork? And who sent that e-mail?

**I was really striving to make this a oneshot, but once I got into writing this, I found I can't seem to do that anymore, lol. I'd still like to make this a short story, but we'll see how it goes. Hope characters were in character enough. Never had a lot of experience with 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid stuff' before. Anyway, stay tuned to see what's up with Greg and what or rather if Rodrick will do anything about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**Thanks for the review, and thanks to those viewing the fic. This story will be completed, so don't be afraid to leave reviews and keep reading. Anyways, here's part two. Has Rodrick forgotten about that weird e-mail? **

Fishing for Info

'_**Hey Greg, wanna hang out? Oh sorry, bet you thought I was serious. Nobody wants to be seen with you'**_

'_**Why are you still here! Get out!'**_

'_**I'd watch my back if I was you'**_

'_**Greg Hang-yourself-effley'**_

'_**Poor Rodrick. Getting stuck with you as a brother? I'd kill myself'**_

I just stared at them in disbelief. My blank paper was forgotten on the desk with all these nasty e-mails sent to my lame little bro. With him giving me the computer on the spot, he hadn't had a chance to sign-out yet, so I was able to see everything of his, and for once, I didn't like seeing everything. There was nothing embarrassing here. Nothing that sounded, well, light in the insults and threats. I kept saying "What?" after going through them. It didn't make any sense. From the way I was looking at it, Greg had really gotten on someone's bad side. The e-mail didn't make it clear what person sent it, and the nerve of whoever it was mentioning my name. Yeah there had been times I didn't particularly like having that dork related to me, but it never made me…want to do that.

I shook my head at the whole thing and eventually closed out of his e-mails. For a while, I just sat there, staring at the desktop. Part of me felt I should've showed mom before closing it cause I knew there was no way Greg would say anything. I wouldn't if it was me.

I looked at my blank paper, trying to think and not think at the same time.

"You done?"

I looked around to see the little dork had dared to enter my room, after all the times I threatened to kill him if he so much as breathed the same air in here. But now, I found I couldn't remind him about that. And Greg was just giving me a blank look now. In fact, he looked really tired and frightened all at once.

"Nope," I said smugly. "Haven't even started. And you don't need it back tonight anyways."

"How do you know?" he said in that pissed off way of his.

"Cause it's late," I said casually. "Almost bedtime baby. And what would you need it for anyways?"

At that, he lost his tired look. Now he was looking wary. I just watched as that look turned to pleading, then back to fearful. I knew what was on his mind. He wanted to know if I'd seen those other e-mails he clearly was afraid of me seeing. Well I wasn't about to say. I expected him to ask.

"Nothing," he grumbled. He balled his fists and turned away, ready to leave.

"Hey dork. Come into my room again…" He stopped, but didn't turn around. Was he shaking a little? I was about to give him the usual threat, but I felt he'd probably read it enough. "Just…don't come in here."

He just walked out of my room, and I watched him go.

* * *

"Rodrick, Heffley."

I looked up at my history teacher.

"Uh…" If he was asking for an answer for something, I guess George Washington was a good answer to give him.

"Your paper?" Mr. Kinnley frowned at me, and the whole class was watching me.

"Dog…ate it," I slowly said.

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah." I heard some people laugh a little.

"You don't have a dog Mr. Heffley."

"Baby…ate it," I then said. "Little brothers you know." I tried to laugh it off, but I could tell I wasn't going to win him to my side. I was losing that ability and man did it suck.

After class, I was putting my things away in my locker while Tod and Ward was talking to me.

"Couldn't get your dad to do it anymore could you?"

"Shut up," I told Tod lamely. I was tired. Couldn't sleep good enough the night before.

"You are on your own," Ward added, and to add to that effect, he started pretending to be scared out of his mind for me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll get dad again, don't you worry." I shut my locker and we started to walk off. "Once he sees my grades this week, he'll feel so bad, he'll know he has to."

"Yeah well, bet you won't be able to take him to college with you," said Tod.

"Yeah right, like I'm going there." They laughed and so did I. "It's Loded Diper I need to worry about, and some dumb…grades..."

For a split second, my thoughts went to my lame little bro and those e-mails. Damn him and his problems for getting under my skin. I knew I should've just brushed it aside or showed mom, that way it wouldn't be in my head.

"Rodrick? This planet to Rodrick."

I looked around. Tod and Ward was watching me since this whole time I'd been off thinking about Greg.

"Huh? What?"

"You're distracted," Ward noted. "I was asking if there's rehearsal today. I'm free."

"Yeah, me too."

I thought for a moment. If I wanted to clear my head, I thought I might as well make that little tatter-tot tell me what was up. I was starting to get really curious about it now.

"Maybe later. Got stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Pick up my little bro for starters," I said lamely.

"Ah, come on."

"Come on yourself. I get major mom bucks for doing it. Not like I want to do it anyway."

"Yeah well, speaking of the little pain in the butt, done anything good to him lately?"

I turned to Tod, suddenly feeling a little angry that he'd said that, but then that anger quickly went away. Man, where did that come from all of a sudden. I looked away and shook my head, my thoughts back on those darn e-mails.

"No," I said simply.

* * *

I could just imagine that face of his when he saw my van pull up. It was always the same. That 'What-are-you-doing-here' look. Lame.

As expected, that was the look he gave me, but there was another look mixed in there. Fear?

"What are-"

"What do you think," I interrupted, annoyed. Why'd he have to be so lame? He rolled his eyes.

"Mom bucks again huh," he stated.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I said, even though I hadn't even spoken with mom about getting him. "Now get in, and leave chubby cubby behind."

He turned to Rowley, then back to me, frowning.

"No way."

"Yes way," I argued. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him if his tag-along tagged along.

"It's okay Greg."

"See, he said it's okay, _Greg_, now get in."

Greg made to pry open the side door as I wasn't one to let him sit in the front seat with me. I had an image to maintain.

"No no no. Upfront, where I can keep my eyes on you." I made the motion of pointing at my eyes and pointing back at him. He didn't argue against sitting next to me. He just opened the passenger's door, said a quick bye to Rowley, then buckled up. I pulled away, barely giving his friend time to say bye back.

For a while, it was just silence in the van. I knew that couldn't last if I wanted to pump him for info. It wouldn't take long to reach home, so I purposely took the long route. And since Greg was making no effort to say anything or even look at me, I started.

"So…Greg." I saw him flinch when he heard the sarcastic way I was talking. "Anything you want to tell your big bro?"

"No." I could hear slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Nothing? Not any little thing at all?" I looked over at him when we hit a red light. He was glaring back at me now. Maybe I shouldn't have said that so humorously, but I was never one to talk seriously anyways. I was starting to think that maybe all those e-mails was some kind of big joke. The dark kind of joke I don't take part in.

"Shut-up," he said lamely.

"Ah, so there is something. What, get dumped by some girl? Picked last for the team." For this next question, I looked over at him. "Get your butt beat?"

He actually curled in on himself a little there.

"Get your butt beat it is then."

"No!" He was really mad now, but I wasn't done.

"Then I guess it's the school, hmm? The school that sent you those e-mails." At that he seemed ready to burst out of that seat belt and jump me like all the times when he got so mad at me that he just had to try and pound me.

"You can't go through other people's mail!"

"When other people leave it open for the world to see, what other choice do I have," I said, with a laugh afterwards. It was his fault I'd seen them anyway, but I found I couldn't hold true to that idea for long. But an instant after laughing, I felt something hard collide with the side of my head. Seconds after that, something wet was running down my face and down my chest.

"What the!" I'd been so stunned, I temporarily lost control of the wheel and the van ended up veering into the next lane. A horn blared loudly, letting me know I barely scraped past having an accident. Then after gaining some kind of control, I looked down and saw Greg had been dumb enough to throw a cup of water at me, while I was driving! "Are you CRAZY!"

I looked at him plastered back into the seat, and he looked just as scared by the near accident as I was.

"You trying to get us killed!" I pulled over and stopped the car, letting the other drivers go on without fear of more trouble from my idiot brother. "What is wrong with you?!"

He was breathing really hard from the shock, then when he had control over his breathing, he looked at me, and without an apologetic look.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't have been reading my e-mails!"

I just stared back at him, breathing just as hard.

"That's what this is about?!" I'd had enough, and we hadn't even really started. "Some dumb insults?"

He turned away from me, and I was surprised to see that moisture in his eyes again, and this time his lip was trembling. I ran my hand through my hair. It would be so easy just to kill him here, for nearly killing me. I mean I die, Loded Diper dies. I thought about threatening to tell mom about what he did, but this felt like a better opportunity to discuss what I wanted to talk about anyways.

"Who sent those anyways?" I was demanding now. The humor was gone from me now. Greg wouldn't look at me. "Greg!"

Slowly he looked around.

"Nobody."

"Nobody, really. Nobody sent you those e-mails?"

"Yes."

"You know how dumb that sounds? Even for you."

"What do you care?" he yelled.

"I don't. But seeing as it nearly cost me a trip to the hospital, I think I should know."

He folded his arms now. He was seriously pissed too.

"Just…just, shut-up and take me home jerk. It's none of your business."

He shifted closer to the window, keeping his eyes off me. Frustrated, I turned away from him and started to pull back into the street.

"Brat," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Wish you weren't my brother," I heard him mutter.

I tossed him a glare, but didn't say anything. I just quietly went back to driving.

Now in all our years together, we had tossed back and forth some pretty bad things. I even remembered a few times years ago when I had said that very same thing to him, but this was the first time he'd ever said it back to me.

Maybe this really wasn't any of my business.

**Well, Rodrick tried to find out what was going on, but not very successfully. Will it be revealed? Keep reading guys and be sure to toss in those reviews to keep me motivated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**Hope you continue enjoying this fic. Last chapter, Rodrick tried to get info, but his personality and Greg's stubbornness got in the way. Will Rodrick be able to tone it down to gain his trust. **

Hearing the Problem

"No, everything's fine…yeah…just Rodrick being Rodrick."

I frowned, annoyed, but I kept quiet as I kept listening to Greg on the phone in his room, talking to Rowley about the ride. I was a lot of things to Greg, a prankster, a joker, but I had never been an eavesdropper.

Once we'd gotten home, we just walked into the house like nothing happened. Neither of us had spoken since the near accident. I just decided to ignore it. He didn't even seem worried that I'd tell mom what he'd done to me.

"I don't know," I heard him say. I leaned in closer to the door and peeked in. The door was just partly closed, but I could see him pacing in there, looking agitated. "I can't…because I can't…"

What were they talking about? I knew it had to be about whatever kind of trouble he was in.

"Look,…I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Just…I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up and I pulled back. Next I hear Greg coming to the door, but I didn't move. He froze when he saw me standing there, hidden.

"Interesting phone call," I noted.

"You were listening!" His face scrunched up. Oh he was mad.

"Yes…and no." I know it sounded snarky to him, how I'd said it, and it only made him madder. "But mostly yes."

That had done it. He launched at me, pushing me against the wall. I grabbed him and pushed him away, then we went tumbling to the floor. Then came his fists pounding into my chest.

"Get off you little lunatic!"

I pushed him aside. If he was going to get this ballistic then I wasn't going to bother finding out what was up. Screw him. But then, when he fell back away from me, his shirt fell back, and I saw something that froze me on the spot.

There was a dark bruise on the side of his stomach. A pretty large one, like someone kicked him hard in the side. I just stared at it, then I looked at him. He was frozen too, and he looked real shocked. I knew from a fact that wasn't caused by me. Sure I'd given him my share of pummels in the past. Once or twice long ago, I had actually managed to cause minor bruising on him by accident, but that was a long time ago and it was never as serious as this injury looked. Besides that, Greg had always ran to mom to make sure she saw what I'd done to him. The punishments for those two times…were brutal. I had never laid such a heavy hand on him since. If I was going to rough him up, or kill him, I made sure it wasn't that serious.

"Greg." I stopped. How was I going to ask this? Should I just ask?

"It's nothing." He quickly pulled his shirt down and stood.

"You call that nothing?" I got up too. "That isn't nothing."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What, you ran into a desk or something? Soccer ball surprised you?"

"Yeah, that's what happened." But he wouldn't look at me. I wanted it to be one of the things I listed, but I was finding it hard to believe that's what it was.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind telling mom that."

He pulled out of my grip. He just kept refusing to look anywhere but down.

"You better not." He almost sounded threatening, but he really had nothing to threaten me with. I'm the older one here. I cocked my head to the side and pretended to think it over.

"Okay, maybe I won't." He looked up now, surprised. "If you tell me who sent those e-mails." He glared, knowing this deal would be too good to be true. "Same one that marked you up like that?"

"No." He was looking away from me again.

"Yeah right."

"Boys! Dinnertime!" mom called. I looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Be right down mom!" I called out. I looked back at Greg and folded my arms. "Should I add, 'oh yeah, mom could you come up here and take a look at Greg's stomach before you set the plates down?'"

I chuckled to try and laugh it off, but then my little bro turned to me, and this time the moisture that was in his eyes was running down his cheeks. Greg crying wasn't something I hadn't seen before, but it had been ages since I'd seen him do it. He was just a little kid those times, so I was startled to see him tearing up now. Then to add to my surprise more, he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't say anything Rodrick. I'll do anything you want."

"What?"

"Anything!"

I'd never heard him sound so desperate. It wasn't like other times at all. I pulled my hand away and stared down at him. This was a great opportunity to turn him into my personal servant, but under the circumstances, I couldn't seem to make that deal.

"Just, don't do what you did to me in the van. As a matter of fact, don't attack me anymore."

He calmed down greatly after that.

"Ok," he sighed.

"And I still wanna know who sent those e-mails."

He paled at this, but then he thought about it.

"I'll tell you later." He grumbled when he said it, so I barely caught it. "Don't tell mom."

"Fine, wimp."

"Boys!" We looked around and saw mom at the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner."

We tossed one last look at each other before heading down.

* * *

Dinner was all but quiet, at least it was to me. Mom and dad had their usual dinner talk with us. We gave typical responses, nothing noteworthy. But I did notice if Greg could avoid talking at all, he did. For once, I didn't do anything to him while we were at the table. I did look at him occasionally, but he never looked up at me. I guess the bummed mood he was in was starting to get to me too, because I was feeling bummed.

After dinner, I marched right up to Greg's room, ready to hear the explanation behind the e-mails, but the thing was, he was already in bed. That didn't stop me though. I just went over and shook him awake.

"Get up you little twerp!" But he wouldn't budge. "Come on, I know you're faking. You're not getting outta the deal that easy."

When he refused to listen, I gave him something else to listen to.

"Fine…let's see what mom has to say when she sees that bruise, and those e-mails."

That had done the trick. He popped up instantly and rushed to block me from leaving.

"No no Rodrick, you can't."

"I can, and believe me I will, if you don't start talking."

He knew he had no choice now. He shut the door, then dragged himself back to the bed. I just watched him, sitting on the edge facing away from me. He didn't say anything for a while, and I was getting ready to tell him to spill it when he started.

"Mark Russells."

"What?"

"That's who sent me…the e-mails." I hated how ashamed he sounded. Made me feel all…weird.

"And that's who…did that to you?" I nodded at his bruise. Greg was sitting real still now. Clearly he was on the fence about confessing too much to me, so I moved on to the next question. "Well what'd you do to piss him off?"

He turned around pretty fast at that.

"I didn't do anything…he's…" He dropped his gaze again.

"He's what? Come on you twerp, spill it."

"He's…like you."

That caught me off guard. Actually, I was insulted now.

"What do you mean like me? And you'd better mean he's in a band like me."

"I mean, you know." Greg was trying hard now to look me in the eyes, but he wasn't too successful. "He picks on me, for no reason."

I sighed and shook my head.

"You know I don't pick on you for no reason. It's kind of my job, as older bro." I think part of me was trying to lighten the mood, if not to avoid that weird uncomfortable feeling I was still having.

"Well Mark's not my older bro. He just hates me." He mumbled the last part but I caught it. "_Wants_ _me_ _to_ _die_."

I sighed now. There was no way to play this off lightly.

"Look, just stay out of his way and he won't kill you." Greg grunted and I knew he didn't take that piece of advice seriously. "You didn't listen to me when you first started middle school, and if you don't listen to me now, you're gonna have a harder time than ending up without a lunch table."

"You don't know this guy," Greg argued quietly.

"They're all the same."

He shook his head, then glared at me.

"No. He's gonna kill me this time I know…at recess tomorrow." The way he'd said it, it was more like he was talking to himself than me.

"Greg." He looked angry again.

"Get out! I told you what you wanted."

Well, now I knew who sent the e-mails, and who'd been beating up on Greg. I still wanted to know more, but I didn't press him.

"I guess, you did." I turned to leave, but I stopped at the door. "Put something on that, bruise. Ice or, warm water, or…something."

He just nodded, and I left him alone. I closed that door behind me and just stood there on the other side. This was the kind of thing I needed to go to mom about. I mean, what else was I going to do with it? I didn't make any promises about what I'd do with the information. It started on curiosity, and now it's turned into something else. But I did promise not to tell mom if he said something, but now I felt like finding a way around that promise. I thought for a minute, then I smirked.

I think I just figured out how to get rid of this little secret of my lame little bro.

**Hmm...what's Rodrick gonna do? You'll have to read and find out next time, but we did learn what's been going on. You probably already figured it out before now, but if not, good. Long ago I read a few DOAWK fics concerning bullying, but I don't really see them anymore. Anyways, like I said, we'll see what Rodrick does about this. Keep reading and reviewing. I believe I just might wrap up this story next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**Here's the final chapter guys. Like I said, originally this was going to be a oneshot, but when it didn't turn out that way, I still wanted a short story here. So, Rodrick found out about a bully that's tormenting Greg. Will he do something about it, or some how hold it over him? I'll tell you now, I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter. So enjoy.**

Confrontation

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen all slow and tired, with my hand on my head. Mom picked up on it instantly.

"Rodrick, sweety, is something wrong?" She came right over to me.

"It's just, I'm not feeling well so…I think I should, take a day off."

Both dad and Greg looked up at me, disbelievingly. I'd used this trick long ago when I wasn't sick, just like now. Usually Greg tried to point this out to mom and dad. Dad used to didn't believe him, but it's like when I became a teenager, he started taking the little tattle tale's side. But mom being mom, she sided with me and agreed I might have to stay home.

"Well, you're not running a temperature," she said after feeling my head.

"I don't have a fever. I just feel…really nauseous….head's pounding…might faint." For added affect, I practically fell into the closest chair.

"Well then, maybe you should stay home."

"Oh come on Susan," Dad started. "He can't be. This is just a ploy to get out of a test right?"

"No," I said honestly. There was no test, not now anyways. "I just…feel really really sick today." I glanced at Greg. He was watching me, suspiciously. "I wanna stay home."

"Susan," dad started, but I interrupted.

"There's no test dad, I swear. I wouldn't risk dropping my grade further just to get out of a test."

Dad didn't seem convinced, but in the end, he let mom let me take the day off. I could tell Greg didn't buy the act I was pulling, but didn't say anything. Guess he thought I might tell mom about what I learned last night. And before dad left, he gave me a serious warning.

"No party while we're gone."

"There's no way I could," I stopped to cough hard. "As sick….as I am."

Dad tossed that suspicious look at me again, then left for work. And when I was alone, I stretched out. I gave it some time before I followed through with what I'd planned to do, but before I did it, I took another minute to think about this.

I was risking a month's grounding, no tv privileges, and worse, no band rehearsals. So, when it came down to it, I had to wonder if what I was about to do, was really worth it. I thought about the e-mails, and that ugly bruise on his side. I don't know. I guess it would depend when I saw for myself. All I knew was that in the end, our parents would have to know. But one thing at a time.

I left the house, locked up, then headed for the van. I was risking missing mom's call and getting caught, but I chose to continue with my plan. So, I took off, for Greg's school.

* * *

Now it came down to waiting. I didn't park close enough to be considered some kind of pervert. Just close enough to see the courtyard when recess started. If this Mark Russells guy was really gonna kill him, it would be where teachers weren't watching. But I was.

I'd glance at my watch every now and then, then lean back into my seat. How long had this been going on? Longer than when I noticed? I had a bad feeling that it was a long time, and I just barely bothered to give my lame little bro another look.

"This better be real bad Greg," I grumbled. If this wasn't as serious as he was making it out to be, then I was gonna be pissed I wasted my time. Then I thought about those e-mails, and sighed. "Should've told mom." It would have been a lot less trouble.

After a while I noticed kids coming onto the blacktop. I looked at my watch. It was time. I straightened up.

"Okay…let's see what you're talking about lame-wod."

I squinted as I looked out there to find him in the crowd. I saw that special companion of his he's always hanging with, and sure enough there he was right next to him. Greg was taking the lead and heading for the bleachers, probably under them, but he barely got half-way to them when this kid as tall as me blocked his way. Behind him were two other guys, just watching. I looked back at this kid that Greg seemed to freeze in front of.

"Well well well, you must be Mark."

I could tell he wasn't some kid to be overlooked. From where I could see, he looked strong enough to pulverize my wimpy bro into dust. The younger kids around didn't want any part of what was about to go down so they cleared out, but the one's around Mark's age started forming an audience. Rowley jumped in front of him, probably to make some weak case against him attacking Greg, but this Mark guy just grabbed him and passed him over to one of his pals. And now he was looming over Greg, like some dark shadow, pushing him in the chest. I got out of my van. Where the heck were the teachers?

Anyway, I didn't run over there. I moved around to the front side of my van to get a closer view. This Mark guy pushed him hard enough to knock him to the ground. I didn't take it too seriously. I mean I had pushed Greg down before and it didn't seem to be a big deal to him. He seemed stunned though this time.

And now, they were talking. Well, Mark seemed to be doing a lot of yelling, and Greg…a lot of cowering on the ground. Then after, I guess what was probably a tense moment over there, my lame little bro jumped up on his feet, like he'd found some courage somewhere. He started backing away though, and that was when I got a bad feeling. I didn't like it. I headed over there just as Mark punched him in the stomach. I gasped, I couldn't help it. I quickened my pace.

I couldn't get there in time to do anything about the punch he issued to the side of his face that sent him back on the ground. I was now close enough to hear Rowley shout "No!" and "Greg!" I heard that Mark kid laugh, and Greg cry out in pain.

I didn't go the front way. I snuck around back, so nobody saw me coming. The crowd was in front of me with their backs turned my way. Some of them were cheering Mark on and calling Greg things I would usually call him. I heard the sound of fist hitting skin, and Greg's cry of pain.

Without hesitation, I parted that crowd. Just quietly moving people aside to get to the front. Mark had just pulled back from another strike. I didn't glance down at that crumpled figure. My focus was on Mark. And just when he pulled his fist back to strike again,…I caught it.

"Wha…" He was looking at me now. In fact, I felt everyone looking at me, even Greg. Man what I wouldn't give for them to be looking at me cause they recognized me from Loded Diper. You can never have too many fans.

"Who the hell are you?"

I smirked at him.

"Does it matter." I threw his hand aside. It was quiet before I started again. I couldn't help how funny he looked, confused. "I think you've let the wimp have enough. So lay off."

"Who are you? What…he's yours or something?"

Mine? I looked down at that so-called wimp. He was already black and blue, and bloody, but he was looking clearly at me, shocked. If anyone had told him I would be defending him, I bet he'd have told them to jump off a bridge cause they were nuts. Hey, I would've if someone told me I'd be doing this. But really, wouldn't most of this be for the sake of my parents? I mean mom was always nagging on me about watching out for Greg anyways.

But now he, and _Mark_, was waiting for an answer. Whenever anyone had asked, if they didn't know the Heffley's well, I usually denied being related to the little twerp. But now…

"He's my brother," I said flatly, and to the point. Jeez, it was like everyone was holding their breaths.

"Oh your brother." He looked down at Greg and actually laughed. "Well, didn't think any of his brothers would admit to being related to him. So what, you here to beat me up?"

I just stared him down. It wasn't my intention to start a fight. Fact was, I didn't even have a plan coming over here. I don't know what I expected. Scare him off? If anything, maybe I should be scared, cause this Mark dude was a few inches taller than me and…heavier in the muscles department.

"And damage the reputation of Loded Diper? Yeah right." Although, I did wonder if it would help the bad boy image I was starting up. Either way, I didn't want to get in a fight no how.

"Loded what?"

Seriously? How could this kid not now.

"Dude…Loded Diper. You serious?" I gestured at myself. Surely it was obvious, but he didn't seem to take the hint. "I mean, come on dude."

"Rodrick." I barely heard Greg croak. Mark looked around at him, then back at me. Oh yeah, there was this issue of me needing to decide if I was gonna fight this guy or not. I straightened up to my fullest height, but I don't think it made much difference.

"Well come on then Rick-Rod." Mark was setting up to lay down, and I gulped. Hope he didn't notice. But I didn't ready up to fight him. People were not cheering for us to go at it, but when I didn't make the move, He dropped his fists and turned to Greg. He pulled back his fist, ready to pummel into my little bro again and this time, I went farther than just catching that hand again.

I pulled him, twisted him around to where I had that arm twisted behind his back. By the time he yelled, I was already putting my knee into his back and pinning him down to the ground.

I think he was just so stunned that I managed to do this much, cause I expected him to knock me off his back. But this was a hold I'd done to Greg long ago, til mom made me stop. I didn't think I was hurting Greg seriously with it, but I guess mom was right cause Mark was crying like a little baby for me to let him go. I was putting all my weight down into him. Keeping that arm twisted back…my knee still in his spine.

"It's done…it's O-va."

"Let me go…you jerk!"

"Oh I'll let you go…if…you leave the little wimp to me. He's mine to rag on. Oh yeah, and calling me jerk…don't have that right."

He struggled some more before he stopped. He was breathing hard now, and he was pissed. His pals, that watching crowd, they all knew now, how mucho Mark was.

"Okay! Just…get off me."

I smirked and slowly got up. He jumped to his feet as fast as he could, then he came right up to me like he was about to be stupid enough to start it up again. Five seconds of glaring, and he was done. He stormed off through the crowd. I looked at that crowd. They didn't seem too sure about sticking around, so they started to leave too. So then it was just me, Rowley, and Greg on the ground.

"Whoa," was all his little friend could say.

"That's a lesson to you," I warned him. "Don't…mess with me."

I guess he took it as a threat cause he got all pale and started nodding real fast. I didn't care how he took it. I looked over at Greg. Didn't look like he took his eyes off me once the whole time. He still looked shocked.

"You should see the look on your face little bro." When he didn't get up, I lowered my hand, but he flinched. But he took it afterwards and let me pull him up. He looked pretty bad, I mean worse than he usually looked, but not so bad that I thought Mark left a mark on him.

"Rodrick,..uh..I mean." I just folded my arms while I waited for him to make sense. "What are you doing here?"

"Really?" Typical lame brother response. "That's what you wanna ask? Isn't it obvious? I was doing something you couldn't."

He didn't look like he believed me. In fact, he looked wary.

"But, why?"

That was a good question. Why should I care? Why didn't I just let him fight his own battles? Maybe it really wasn't for the sake of my parents. Mom probably called the house by now and realized I wasn't there to answer it. If I didn't explain what was happening with Greg, there was no reason for my parents not to kill me. But, when it came down to it, I don't think I couldn't have cared. I don't think I could've abandoned him like that.

I closed my eyes for a moment, stressed by the whole thing. "I couldn't." I mumbled it, but the wimp heard it.

"Couldn't? Couldn't what?"

I shook my head.

"Look, that Mark didn't…break anything, did he?" It felt weird asking if he was okay. I could barely look at him when I asked.

"No."

I shifted on the spot.

"Good." I needed something to make this less dark. "Bet you thought you could tell mom it was me with a broken rib."

I was annoyed by how he still looked awestruck.

"After what you did? Rodrick, I can't believe it."

"Yeah well, no one, lays a hand on my wimpy bro."

Greg wrapped his arms around himself like he was suddenly ashamed of getting caught in this situation.

"What about mom?"

"What about her?" What was he getting at?

"You're gonna be in trouble for fighting. And, I'm gonna be…for lying about this."

I watched him for a moment, looking at me like a lost puppy. I remembered when he was real little, he used to look up at me like that when he was frightened, like once when it was thundering really loud… but I couldn't really be bothered to coddle him at the time.

I looked down at my watch. Recess would soon be up for him. I wondered how far the story of Greg's big bro coming to his defense had gone by now.

"Go clean yourself up before class starts, and do not tell mom and dad I was here." I quirked my head to make sure he got the message, but he just seemed lost. Whatever. I didn't have any more time to spare here. I turned and walked away.

I had almost made it to the gate when I heard him.

"Rodrick." I stopped and saw him running to me. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask. Just when he reached me, he stumbled, and it was purely thanks to reflexes that I had my hand out to break his fall. Really, he didn't need to be so active after what happened.

"Rodrick."

After he calmed down, I answered what I was sure he was going to ask.

"Look, that punk's not gonna mess with you alright."

To top it off, I just gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"No, it's…I wanted to say." He was shifted on his feet now. "Thanks."

I bet he would've tried to hug me, if he wasn't still suffering those injuries. I leaned in and made direct eye contact.

"You're gonna owe me big, for this." He nodded, typical Rodrick, I knew he was probably thinking that. "But what happened here…our little secret little bro."

He smiled at that.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anyway the whole school won't know." He looked like he was proud of me and so yeah, he was right to think I was awesome, cause I was.

"That's probably a good thing then," I countered. "But don't think this is gonna be a frequent thing. If you think I'm gonna save your butt again, you can forget it. Now, go to class, butt-brain, before I kill you."

He laughed it off and hurried away. Rowley joined him and I watched as they started talking, clearly about what I'd done. I looked at my own hand, the one I used to stop Mark. Who knew I was capable of doing more than playing drums with it.

Once I got back in the van, I didn't start it up. I just sat there, thinking. There's the small chance Mark would be stupid enough to come after Greg again, and what then? I couldn't drive down here every time he made some kind of threat. No doubt my wimpy bro would remind him and anyone that tried to pound him that he had a big brother that would pound them into the ground, despite me telling him this was a one-time thing. I couldn't do this kind of thing all the time even if I wanted to. Our parents would have to know, especially if there was a case where I missed what was happening, like I almost did here.

"Not gonna happen," I muttered.

Right now, I didn't believe I would ever miss what was going on. That wimpy little loser was mine to torment and no one else's. And as long as there were Mark Russells out there coming for him, I was gonna be there to stand in their way. But I wasn't gonna tell Greg that.

**So there it was. My first _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ fic. I meant to keep the characters in character as much as possible. The risk with writing a fic where Rodrick is concerned and/or looks out for Greg, is making him too soft when he doesn't have that personality. I've read only a few such fics where I felt Rodrick got a little too mushy. So, hopefully he comes off as still a bit hard edged at the end. **

**I hope this won't be my last _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ fic. I have a longer one planned, another one focusing on the brotherly relationship between Rodrick and Greg, but with a supernatural element to it. I hope I get to work on it and feature it soon. Hopefully this will inspire you readers to write more '_Diary'_ fics cause there hasn't been new ones in a long time. There's so many plots you can write for it and I'd love to see some of you guys keep the fanfiction for it going. **

**Anyways, I hope you leave many reviews and get to work on 'Wimpy Kid' fanfiction! Thanks for reading**


End file.
